Et si tu te taisais ?
by Odaliae
Summary: Kankri n'avait jamais offert de fellation à Cronus. Jusqu'au jour où il le lui proposa. Mais peut-on vraiment satisfaire son partenaire avec sa bouche lorsque l'on est un incorrigible bavard ?


Bonjour, bonsoir.  
Un petit OS sans grande envergure, inspiré d'un headcanon disant que Kankri était nul pour faire une pipe parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler. Ca m'a fait rire, ça m'a inspiré, alors je l'ai écrit. C'est pas très long, et mon envie principale était de vous faire rire, alors j'espère que ça marchera !  
Warning : Evidemment, c'est rating M. Et rien ne m'appartient MAIS EST-CE QUE CA SERT A QUELQUE CHOSE DE LE DIRE BON SANG.

Bonne lecture ~

"Tu es sûr de vouloir tenter l'expérience, Kanny ?, demanda prudemment Cronus, ne voulant pas risquer d'offenser son farouche et timide partenaire.

- Bien sûr que oui, Cronus. Si je t'ai témoigné mon envie d'essayer, ce n'est pas pour me défiler. J'ai envie de te faire plaisir, aussi vais-je le faire."

Comme pour montrer sa détermination, il dénoua la ceinture épaisse qui fermait le pantalon du troll aquatique. Lentement, le jeans glissa le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à tomber en petit tas sur le sol. En effet, pour plus de confort, Cronus avait décidé d'installer une immense pile de coussins, et s'était allongé lascivement dessus lorsque Kankri avait exprimé son envie de tester le sexe oral. En en étant, pour la première fois de sa longue vie de fantôme, l'initiateur de la chose, et non le receveur.

"Wow, souffla-t-il. Ca a l'air de te plaire que je sois installé entre tes jambes."

Cronus sentit le sang affluer sur ses joues. Il eut un sourire en coin.

"C'est uniquement parce qu'il s'agit de toi, Kanny. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où je t'ai imaginé utiliser ta petite bouche pour autre chose que tes grands discours…"

Ce fut au tour du mutant de rougir.

"Je t'en prie, Cronus… Ne peux-tu pas garder ce genre de choses pour toi ?"  
L'intéressé rit doucement.

"Non, je ne peux pas. Parce que je sais que, quoi que tu puisses prétendre, ça t'excitera toujours de m'entendre te dire ce que je veux faire de toi."

Il tendit sa jambe, et de la pointe de son pied, pressa l'entrejambe de son matesprite, qui en couina aussitôt. Le rouge sur ses joues s'intensifia, et il déglutit.

"Je dois reconnaître que je peux apprécier tes fantasmes dans une certaine dimension. Je te prierai cependant de ne pas me révéler ceux qui pourraient hautement m'offenser.

- C'est toi qui m'offense, Kan. Tu crois vraiment que je suis si tordu que ça ?"

Le Cancer prit une petite seconde de réflexion, et profita du silence pour poser sa main sur les sous-vêtements gonflés et imbibés de violet de Cronus. Il serra quelque peu la bosse entre ses doigts, et le troll aquatique se tendit sur les coussins.

"Oui, je crois. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser agir, ce serait appréciable. Je crois que quelqu'un ici à besoin de mon aide.

- Ohoh, chef, comme tu y vas. Je ne vais pas te retenir alors…", susurra Cronus avec un large sourire, tout désireux.

Le troll s'installa plus confortablement entre les nombreux coussins et, les bras en croix et les jambes écartées, il se détendit totalement, s'abandonnant aux mains curieuses de Kankri. Elles venaient de baisser son boxer, libérant à l'air libre sa large tentacule ruisselante de violet. Il se demanda brièvement quelle était l'expression de son matesprite en cet instant, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger longuement : deux lèvres venaient de se poser chastement contre sa longueur et la suçotait légèrement. Un premier gémissement lui échappa.

Les lèvres prirent de l'aisance, et elles s'ouvrirent, laissant le passage à une langue plus timide. Elle serpenta un instant sur la muqueuse humide, plus présente à chaque nouvelle lapée. La bouche ouverte, Cronus haletait, un sentiment de confort l'envahissant petit à petit. Alors qu'un cri se formait dans sa gorge, la sensation de chaleur contre sa tentacule disparut, emportant avec elle ce cri en formation.

"Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kan ?  
- Je me demandais si je te faisais mal. Je te prie de me prévenir si je venais à te blesser, Cronus.

- Bien sûr babe, bien sûr. Continue maintenant, s'il te plaît… Ca commençait tout juste à être plaisant !"

Kankri hocha la tête et replongea entre les cuisses de son amant, ouvrant cette fois la bouche pour prendre le bout de la tentacule entre ses lèvres. Cronus rejeta la tête en arrière, la nichant dans le moelleux d'un épais coussin, alors que Kankri tétait le bout de l'appendice violet.

"Kaaaaaaaan… Co-comme ça… Oh oui…"

L'inexpérience du jeune mutant se ressentait parfaitement dans ses gestes, mais Cronus ne s'en formalisa pas. La sensation de cette bouche chaude autour de sa longueur l'électrisait suffisamment. Tremblotant, il hasarda une main dans les cheveux noirs et soyeux de son partenaire, et caressa son cuir chevelu. Kankri s'agita sous sa main, et releva de nouveau la tête.

"Cronus. Je suis ravi de voir que tu apprécies ce que je te fais, mais, personnellement, je n'apprécie guère la présence de ta main sur ma tête. Je sais bien que pour toi, ce geste n'est qu'un signal pour me témoigner ton plaisir. Cependant, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je désapprouve ce geste. En plus de m'empêcher de bouger comme bon me semble, je trouve ceci rabaissant, et je serai plus que reconnaissant si tu consentais à ne pas me tenir la tête."

Cronus fit la moue. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de dire autant de mots pour exprimer son désaccord ?

"Ok, Kan, je retire ma main."

Il l'éloigna de sa tête et lui montra ses deux paumes, comme si Kankri était actuellement un policier l'accusant d'un crime atroce.

"Tu vois ? Je ne te touche plus. Est-ce que tu peux reprendre, maintenant ?

- Oui. Merci, Cronus."

Légèrement frustré, le Verseau se laissa retomber en arrière et laissa à Kankri le loisir de reprendre, priant pour que cette fois, rien ne vînt l'interrompre. Un petit sursaut agita son corps lorsque les lèvres de Kankri se refermèrent autour de sa tentacule, emprisonnant cette fois une part bien plus conséquente de l'appendice. Ne pouvant toucher Kankri, Cronus occupa ses mains en les faisant courir à travers ses propres cheveux, ses doigts agrippant parfois un petit paquet de gel mal étalé. Un râle extatique lui échappa alors que Kankri creusait les joues sur le passage de sa longueur, l'oppressant entre deux muqueuses chaudes.

"Oh mon dieu, Kanny ! Continue comme ça…"

Il était heureux de voir que son matesprite savait se débrouiller malgré son manque d'expérience, copiant du mieux qu'il pouvait les gestes que le Verseau lui avait attribué tant de fois auparavant. Il sourit en sentant sa langue s'aventurer de nouveau sur sa tentacule, pressant un point tout particulièrement sensible. Il s'arqua, les poings crispés, et attendit que Kankri assaillît de nouveau sa longueur nerveuse. Mais rien ne vint. Un petit "pop" plus tard, et Cronus pouvait de nouveau sentir le froid et l'air contre son membre.

"Kan ?!

- Sérieusement, Cronus, pourquoi avez-vous toujours le réflexe de maintenir la tête de l'autre ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Avez-vous pensé aux conséquences que ce geste peut avoir ? Comprends-moi bien. Si ce geste peut paraître très anodin à bien des égards, il n'en est pas moins un geste humiliant, et qui témoigne d'une prise de pouvoir d'un partenaire sur l'autre. Ne sommes-nous pas censés être placés sur un pied d'égalité ? Bien sûr, dans le cas d'un amant aimant être rabaissé, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Mais je ne pense pas que notre planète recèle de trolls masochistes, aussi votre habitude me paraît-elle très répréhensible. Imaginons que…

- Kan !, l'interrompit brutalement Cronus. Pourquoi me fais-tu la morale à moi ?! Je t'ai lâché il me semble ! Je ne pensais pas que ça te déplairait, et je suis désolé de t'avoir offensé en le faisant. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te rabaisser, enfin ! Alors épargne-moi la leçon, je t'en prie… Tu faisais bien mieux tout à l'heure", soupira-t-il, l'air abattu.

Kankri ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Le Verseau fut tenté de croire qu'il culpabilisait pour avoir fait rater sa première tentative de sexe oral, avant de se morigéner. La mine renfrognée de Kankri était uniquement due à l'interruption de son petit sermon.

"Bon. Ecoute, babe. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Je crois bien que tes réflexions sur les rapports de force t'ont stressé. Le mieux là, c'est que tu me laisses t'aider à te détendre un peu, d'accord ?"

Kankri avisa le sourire charmeur de Cronus, quoi qu'un peu sec.

"Je ne sais pas…

- S'il te plaît Kan. Tu sais à quel point j'aime te voir trembler quand je te touche."

Le mutant rougit encore et se tortilla sur place, serrant nerveusement les cuisses, ce qui n'échappa pas à Cronus. Son sourire s'agrandit, et il se redressa, pour approcher son visage de celui de son matesprite. Il colla sa bouche à son oreille.

"Tu ne peux pas me mentir Kan. Ton corps parle pour toi. Tu vois comme tu trembles simplement parce que je _parle_ de te toucher ?"

De sa main, il effleura l'entrecuisses fermement serré de Kankri.

"Déjà humide, n'est-ce pas ?, murmura-t-il à son oreille, tentateur. J'aime quand tu mouilles pour moi, Kanny. Et tu voudrais me priver de ça ?"

Kankri agita la tête de droite à gauche, se mordant la lèvre inférieure fermement. Lorsque Cronus commençait à lui parler ainsi, sa résistance diminuait considérablement.

"Tu sais ce que je veux faire, là, maintenant babe ? Je veux te jeter sur ce tas de coussins, te déshabiller, et lécher chaque parcelle de ton corps, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies pour que je m'occupe de ton entrejambe. Parce que je sais que tu n'attends que ça, Kanny, ma langue sur…

- C'est bon Cronus !, l'arrêta expressément le Cancer, le visage rouge, les joues bouillantes. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi !"

Le troll aquatique gloussa, fier de son coup. Vif, il attrapa le poignet de son matesprite et le poussa sur la pile de coussins, avant de se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il remonta ses mains froides le long de son pantalon démesurément haut, et l'ouvrit sur toute la longueur, souriant de l'humidité apparente au niveau de l'entrejambe.

"Kan, ça te dérange si je saute l'étape "je te lèche de partout" ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir résister à l'envie de te déguster."

Kankri ouvrit de larges yeux ronds, et, tout gêné qu'il était, hocha toutefois la tête. Cronus n'eut pas besoin de plus. Le pantalon de Kankri disparut, balancé au hasard dans un coin de la pièce, et le Verseau trouva tout naturellement l'emplacement idéal pour sa tête, qu'il nicha confortablement entre les cuisses rosées de Kankri. Un Kankri qui était étonnamment tendu.

Il frissonna longuement, surpris par la langue de Cronus sur les abords de son intimité, et serra les dents. Il aimait la chaleur qui se diffusait en lui lorsque la bouche de son partenaire venait chatouiller une partie si sensible de son corps. Et il devait l'avouer, elle l'était tout particulièrement aujourd'hui, le mutant ayant été excité par les paroles ô combien provocantes de son matesprite.

Kankri pantelait désormais, la langue de Cronus glissant contre son entrée. Sa tentacule s'agitait, à la recherche de contact, et le troll aquatique ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que l'appendice réclamait lui aussi de l'attention. Il le prit dans sa main et le caressa, partant de la base pour atteindre le sommet, procédant avec une lenteur exquise. Le Cancer en mordit le col de son pull rouge, tremblant de plaisir.

"Cro... Cronus…"

La tête légèrement relevée, il observait son matesprite, son excitation triplant en le voyant ainsi attelé à lui faire plaisir. Sa langue s'infiltra soudainement en lui, et Kankri se souleva, comme électrocuté, émettant alors un lourd gémissement.

"En-encooore ! Je t'en prie !"

Cronus ne se fit pas prier, et enfonça sa langue plus profondément encore dans le corps de son partenaire. Les jambes de Kankri se tendirent brutalement sous ce nouvel assaut, et le troll au sang rouge ressentit le vif besoin de les nouer autour de la tête de Cronus pour le maintenir contre lui. Toutes ses réflexions des dernières minutes lui revinrent alors en tête, et il se força à ne pas déplacer ses jambes, ses doigts enfoncés dans les coussins qui l'entouraient pour ne pas céder.

"C'est... c'est étrange, j'ai au-aussi envie de te garder contre m-moi, Cronus…, débuta-t-il entre deux gémissements. Tu avais peut-être raison, je... je n'ai pas envie de te soumettre, simplement de m'assurer que tu ne partiras pas, p-parce que tu me fais… Aaah… un bien fou…"

Il s'arqua, ses ongles déchirant le tissu rouge des coussins. Son propre liquide génétique coulait sur ses cuisses, et la sensation le rendait fou.

"Mais… Je me demande si… Souhaiter maintenir l'autre en place, même pour faire du-durer le plaisir, n'est pas une forme de rabaissement… Ahn ! Après tout, l'autre n'est pas obligé de te combler jusqu'à ce que tu sois… mmh… satisfait. Je p-pense que, dans la sphère intime, chacun doit pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut sans… sans se sentir contraint à quoi que ce soit et…"

Kankri suspendit sa phrase, arrêté par un grognement de son matesprite. Celui-ci se redressa, et le mutant eut soudainement froid, l'air chatouillant sa peau là où le troll aquatique n'avait eu de cesse de le lécher. Cronus essuya le liquide rouge sur son menton et fronça les sourcils, l'air furieux.

"Kan, si ce que je fais t'emmerde, dis-le !

- Ton langage ! Cronus, tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas t'entendre employer ce genre de mots en ma pré-  
- Kan, tais-toi ! Sérieusement, ferme-la !"

Le mutant fixa son partenaire, rendu muet par son ton. Il referma quelque peu les jambes et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme un enfant en train de faire une bêtise pris sur le fait. Cronus soupira longuement et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Ecoute Kan. Je sais que tu aimes parler. Beaucoup parler. Mais là, crois-tu vraiment que ce soit le moment ?"

Kankri nia du chef, les yeux baissés.

"Désolé, murmura-t-il. J'ai tout gâché."

Cronus ferma les yeux un instant, partagé. Comment pouvait-il rester fâcher contre son matesprite lorsqu'il faisait une telle tête ?  
"Non, Kanny, non. Pas à ce point-là."

Il le prit dans ses bras.

"Mais tu pourrais me dire des choses bien plus excitantes que ça, tu ne crois pas ?"

Il frotta son nez contre sa joue et en embrassa le rebondi, tendrement. Kankri opina dans un marmonnement.

"J'y penserai pour la prochaine fois.  
- La prochaine fois ?"

Cronus paraissait déçu.  
"Tu as encore envie de moi ?, s'étonna le mutant.

- J'ai toujours envie de toi, Kan", sourit le troll aquatique.

Il l'embrassa, et glissa entre ses jambes une main prudente. Lentement, il caressa sa peau encore humide de liquide génétique, effleurant la chair chatouilleuse de l'intérieur des cuisses. Kankri trembla, et répondit à son baiser, tendrement. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent dans un bruit humide.

"Cronus, je pensais à quelque chose…

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de me montrer ce qui est pour toi le vrai sens du 69 ?"

Le troll aquatique crut avoir rêvé. Kankri lui suggérant une nouvelle position ? Impossible !

"Tu es sûr de toi ?  
- Oui. Je t'assure Cronus, si je te le propose, c'est que je pense m'en sentir capable. Je t'ai déjà prévenu il y a quelques minutes."

Le Verseau en agita ses nageoires de plaisir, et un large sourire envahit ses traits.

"Alors faisons ça babe."

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus d'appétit cette fois. Il avait beau le désirer toujours autant, Cronus savait pertinemment que son matesprite ne saurait pas se taire. Sur un haussement d'épaules, il se lança à l'assaut du cou de son partenaire et le couvrit de baisers. Kankri noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, et leurs bassins entrèrent en contact. Quelques mouvements de hanches leur suffirent à gémir de concert, et Cronus remarqua alors que son partenaire gardait les lèvres fermement serrées.

"Tu… tu fais ça pour ne pas parler ?", rit-il doucement.

Le Cancer hocha vigoureusement la tête, les lèvres toujours sellées. Le rire de Cronus se fit plus fort, le troll réellement amusé par la démarche préventive de son partenaire. Il l'embrassa chastement, du bout des lèvres.

"Tu es adorable Kanny. Vraiment adorable, ajouta-t-il à son oreille. Mais il va falloir ouvrir la bouche pour ce qui va suivre."

Le mutant de petite taille marmonna quelque chose, rougissant encore et refusant toujours de décoller ses lèvres. Cronus rit encore, légèrement. Oh oui, il allait devoir ouvrir la bouche pour ce qui allait suivre.

Reviews ? ;v;


End file.
